1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel folding device of a golf bag cart and, more particularly, to a front wheel folding device of a golf bag cart that can be operated easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general conventional front wheel folding device of a golf bag cart as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, an upper frame 11 is folded forward and then downward towards a lower frame 12. Then, a rotary spindle 13 is provided for folding a front wheel frame 14 and a front wheel 15 backward towards rear wheels 16 to achieve the effect of reducing the packaging volume. However, the aforementioned operation requires a two-step operation and cannot complete folding the golf bag cart by a continuous movement. Obviously, the conventional front wheel folding device of the golf bag cart is inconvenient and requires further improvements.